


The Birthday Boys

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Fluff for everyone, and they have a cute moment as well, happiness, the entire town has a party for the Stan twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Ford spend their first birthday together in Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls or it's characters, merely the plot.

A ~~(*coughverycough*)~~ belated birthday present for [@kalajorn](https://tmblr.co/mVKNSovF-LGIxiTw2-UtUwA). Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in the middle of winter. The holidays were upon them and the twins- of course- went to Gravity Falls for the holidays. Their parents had been hesitant on the idea- after all, they’d spent every Christmas with the kids- but after their children convinced them that they’d _never_  spent Christmas with their great uncles, they relented and sent them by plane.

Needless to say, everyone was happy to see the twins and the twins were happy to see everyone else.

Currently the Pines are staying at the Shack with Soos and Melody and the twins got the attic- so foreign now without all their stuff there- and Stan and Ford got their original rooms since Soos had an extra room built in.

Dipper and Mabel were eating breakfast- cereal of course- when they heard Soos and Melody talking as they were walking toward the kitchen.

“I need to find them the _perfect_  birthday presents. It’s their first birthday together in forever and the first birthday I’ve been there for in Ford’s case,” Soos insists.

“You’ll find something,” Melody assures and as she enters she smiles at the twins. “Morning, guys.”

“Morning,” the two chirp.

Mabel’s underneath Soos in a heartbeat. “Did you say something about Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford’s birthday?”

“Yeah, it’s in a two days… guess they didn’t tell you when it is?” Soos answers.

“No,” Mabel grumbles with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

“Wait,” Dipper says, putting a hand on his sister’s shoulder with a grin. “If they don’t know that we know their birthday’s coming up… we can surprise them with a huge party and great presents.”

Mabel beams and nods excitedly. “I’ll get my party planning stuff and we can work on it in the attic!”

“But we’ve gotta be discrete, we don’t want them knowing we know so we’ve gotta spend a bunch of time with them, too. We can just text each other the details and stuff.”

“Is this what you dudes did when it came to my birthday last year? Save for the whole texting thing?” Soos asks.

“Pretty much,” Mabel says with a smile. “C’mon, Dipper!”

* * *

                                               **THREE DAYS LATER**

* * *

“You think the kids found out about our birthday?” Stanley asks Stanford while watching their niblings flit away.

“Why?”

“They’ve been acting suspicious the past couple’ah days. Hidin’ stuff behind their backs, givin’ lame excuses for what they’re talkin’ about… basically like you when you lied to Ma about anything,” Stan insists.

Ford gives his brother a withering glare. “Like you didn’t do the same when it came to Ma givin’ us that look.”

“It was _Ma_ ,” Stan insists. “She’s the scariest woman alive.”

“Right after Gramma,” Ford reminds.

“Got that right,” Stan mutters, rubbing his nose from the phantom flicks he remembers getting from their Gramma while his brother rubs his cheek.

She always knew how to tell him and his brother apart even without looking at their hands and they know this because even when they switched clothes and imitated each other, she would pinch Stanford’s cheek and flick Stanley’s nose when they did something bad and wouldn’t be afraid to put their father in his place even in front of them.

“Anyway, you _do_ have a point. They have been acting strange,” Ford agrees.

“Eh, the’ll fess up eventually- they always do,” Stan says and then remembers something and pulls out a small box and sets it on the table for his brother. “I gotcha somethin’.”

“Stan, we share a birthday, we don’t have to give each other anything,” Stanford says as he pulls out a small box of his own and slides it across the table towards his brother.

Obviously neither of them bothered with wrapping.

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up and open your present, poindexter.” Ford opens his present and pulls out a pair of sturdy, six-fingered gloves. “Put ‘em on.”

Stanford puts on the left first and is pleasantly surprised to feel that it hardly feels like it’s there- a reason he hadn’t worn cloves often- and are very comfortable. He moves to pull on the next and his hand hits a paper. He pulls it out and reads it slowly.

_I know we haven’t had a lot of birthdays together and it’s the first once for over forty years since the last one. I just want to let you know I love you._

Ford feels a tears pricking in his eyes. He doesn’t hear his brother _say_  those words often, but even reading it warms his heart.

“I pay attention sometimes,” Stan says after sipping his coffee and keeping his eyes on the box that contains his present. “You’re always complainin’ about those bulky gloves making it hard to get some dexterity. So I had a guy I know make those for you.”

“Thank you, Stan,” Ford says with a warm smile as he tucks away the note in his pocket. “Now open yours.”

Stan sets his nearly finished coffee to the side and then opens the box. He blinks and stares wide eyed at the gift his brother had given him.

“I thought this was lost in the fire,” Stan says while pulling out a sterling silver watch.

“It was, but I found someone who had one just like grampa’s and bought it off of him while we were docked in New York. I worked on it for about a month before I had to get McGucket to restore it,” Ford says while rubbing the back of his head with his ungloved hand.

Before he knows it, he’s pulled into a one-armed hug by his teary eyed twin. “Thank you.”

He feels a smile stretch his lips and he hugs back.

“Awww!~”

The two jump when they find their niece standing there with an excited smile, looking like she was about to fangirl right then and there. Her brother smiles at them from his place beside his sister.

Ford clears his throat and asks, “What’s up, kids?”

Stan’s wiped the tears from his eyes subtly by this point and he looks at the twins curiously.

“Put on your coats and boots!” Mabel orders excitedly.

Once they’re prepped to go outside, they stand in front of her with curious gazes.

“We need you to put these blindfolds on,” Mabel says while holding up said white cloths.

The Stans share a look and then look back at her with raised eyebrows.

“Just do it, you’ll get it over with quicker,” Dipper insists.

“Can’t you just ride on our backs and cover our eyes?” Ford asks.

Dipper makes a face, “I don’t think-”

“Yes!” Mabel agrees with eyes sparkling. “Piggy back ride!”

Stanley rolls his eyes in amusement and picks up his niece with a small grunt and places her on his back so she can hang there like a monkey.

Dipper looks reluctant to ride Ford’s back whether it’s because he doesn’t want to seem like a kid or because he would be uncomfortable, one couldn’t tell without asking.

“Wanna ride on my back?” Ford asks with a smile while crouching so he can climb on if he chooses.

“Do it, Dipper,” Mabel encourages.

“Okay,” he mutters and then climbs onto Ford’s back and he stands up with his arms hands holding his legs so that he has some support.

“Melody, could you come lead our grunkles?!” Mabel shouts in Stan’s ear.

He stands there with wide eyes for a moment and blinks. _I suddenly wish I turned down my hearing aid…_

“Sure thing,” Melody says as she enter the kitchen.

And then their eyes were immediately covered.

Melody leads them carefully and when going down the porch stairs tries to help Stan, but he walks down with ease so she turns and help Ford down the steps who’s a little less familiar, but walks down without much trouble.

“Three… two… ONE!” Mabel screams and then she and her brother remove their hands from their grunkles’ face and are picked up and put down by Soos and Robbie.

**_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”_ **

The entire town is there- even people and monsters they haven’t bothered to learn the names of.

_This is a bigger turnout than when the twins had_ their _birthday,_  Stan thinks while still staring in awe.

“C’mon, it’s game time,” Mabel insists while pulling at Stan and Ford’s hands.

The two share a smile and then lets her pull them into the part games.

They played everything. Pin the tail on the Toby, they got to hit some piñatas, had a snowball fight (a few gnomes got thrown around by accident by the manotaurs), sledding races, snow fort building contests (which McGucket ended up winning), and many other winter games. Eventually the birthday boys’ age started to show and they sat to the side panting after a second snowball fight.

“I don’t know how McGucket keeps going,” Ford says while watching his former assistant throw snowballs at Preston Northwest.

“I don’t either- guy’s got more energy than the kids,” Stan says and then fondly smiles at the sight of everyone having fun together. “Y’know what?”

“I think I do,” Ford says while watching everyone as well.

Soos is teaching a few children how to make a snowball, Mabel is teamed up with  Candy and Grenda against a manotaur- Chutzpar- and Wendy while Pacifica is making a snow fort with Dipper and Robbie, the McGucket’s are against everyone in their snow fort, and others- like Officer Blubs and Deputy Durland- are sledding, and other- like Bud Gleeful- are eating and having hot chocolate to warm up (all made by Melody who talks with some some women she’s made friends with). Everyone’s having a good time and having family fun even though most aren’t blood to the Pines.

“Best birthday ever,” they say together.

 


End file.
